Fuis-moi je te suivrais
by Naomi Pillow
Summary: (petit) SPOIL AOU : Pourquoi fallait il qu'une femme comme Natasha tombe amoureuse de lui? Bruce avait même arrêté de songer qu'un jour il pourrait de nouveau se retrouver seul dans une chambre avec une femme. Et pourtant il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. "Je t'aime". 3 mots qui se perdirent dans la nuit et qui pourraient perdre les Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Pirouli piroula et voila ! Une** **troisième fanfiction que je poste sur ce site ! Le bac est passé, je passe en terminale et j'ai pleins d'idéees pour pleins d'histoires futur ! Cette troisième est un peu plus courte que les deux précédente, un léger tout petit spoile d'Avengers 2 pour ceux qui n'ont pas pu aller le voir mais rien de bien méchant ;)**

 **J'espère qu'elle va plaire et n'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire qu'il soit positif ou pas c'est toujours bon à prendre ;)**

 **Bon après je n'écris pas pour la gloire, seulement pour mon plaisir - et les gentils commentaire font vraiment très plaisir C:**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel mais l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Enjoy !**

-Non... Natasha... Je ne peux p...

Une dizaine de secondes lui semblant être une dizaine de minutes venaient de s'écouler. Ses lèvres plaquées violemment contre celle de Bruce.

Juste un bisou.

L'espionne cramponnait les épaules de ce dernier pour qu'il ne puisse échapper à ce baisé.

Pour le faire taire. Ce simple bisou, était loin d'être vide de sens.

Quand elle relâcha son emprise, Bruce fit quelques pas maladroit en arrière - une main vers la jeune femme, l'autre portée à sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la vue que donnait la fenêtre de leur chambre sur la propriété de Clint. La lumière de la lune à cette heure tardive embrassée l'espace d'une onde bleutée aussi bien dehors que dedans.

Quand il releva la tête vers Natasha il ne pu s'empêcher de faire naviguer son regard sur elle. Sortant tout juste de la salle de bain, elle ne portait qu'une serviette enroulée autour de son corps faisant apparaitre la forme marquée de ses hanches, le volume de sa poitrine, et ses épaules nues. Sa peau était si blanche, tellement que la lumière tamisée de la pièce faisait telle que ses cheveux humides retombant à peine sur ces dernières semblaient être de feux. Il voulu arrêter de regarder sa coéquipière de cette manière, mais il avait envie de plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de respirer son odeur, et de déposer des baisés au creux de son cou. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Ces mêmes lèvres qui quelques minutes plus tôt l'avaient accaparaient contre son grès. Légèrement rosées, entrouverte, laissant passer un souffle à peine perceptible mais terriblement chaud pour le scientifique.

-Pourquoi me repousser ?

-... tu ne comprends pas Natasha... je... je ne peux pas...

Le professeur qui d'habitude parle avec tant d'assurance, bégayait, et lui qui d'habitude a un calme légendaire était agité et semblait désorienté.

La montre à son poignet gauche, qui lui servait surtout à maitriser les battements de son cœur, et ainsi l'Autre ne cessait de biper.

La russe fit alors quelques pas vers Bruce ce qui accentua le rythme de celui ci et le fit reculer encore un peu plus.

-S'il te plait... recules... je ne veux pas te faire de mal... ni aux autres... pas ici. Pas maintenant...

Il laissa sa phrase retomber ; jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un murmure.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Bien que se rapprocher de cette manière de sa coéquipière le troubler quelque peu.

Mais c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Depuis l'incident des rayonnements gamma sa vie n'a plus jamais était pareil, et ne pouvait plus être pareil. Il avait dû, d'une certaine manière, réapprendre à vivre, vivre plus calmement. Il avait réessayé de fréquenter des femmes - mais l'excitation liée à l'adrénaline aurait pu causer énormément de complications. Rien que le fait de rougir aurait causé des complications ! Alors il avait simplement fini par se résoudre à mettre une croix sur ce petit plaisir - mettre une croix sur la femme qu'il aimait à l'époque : Betty.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis Harlem. Qu'était elle devenu ? Était elle fière de lui, de se qu'il avait réussi à devenir, à accomplir ? Elle qui avait toujours cru en lui, même après l'apparition du Hulk.

Il lui arrivait encore certains jours où la solitude lui pesait de repenser à elle, aux moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

Mais ce soir, de voir Natasha, là, face à lui le désirent, s'intéressent à lui - _vraiment à lui_ \- pas seulement à son alter-ego, ni à son savoir scientifique, c'était beaucoup d'informations contradictoires et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Sans qu'il n'y prête attention, car il avait détourné le regard pour prendre son visage en main et frotter ses yeux douloureux sous le verre de ses lunette ; Natasha c'était saisit de sa main gauche et venait de la déposer sur l'emplacement de son cœur à elle. Au dessus de son sein gauche. Pris d'un frisson Bruce tenta de retirer cette dernière mais l'espionne s'y attachait comme on s'attacherait à la vie.

-Tu vois. Le mien aussi bat vite.

-Natasha... ce n'ai pas la même chose...

-Crois en moi, Bruce. Autant que tu crois en moi sur un champ de bataille. Fais moi confiance.

Et en laissant ses mains remonter le long de son bras, elle encadra ensuite de ses mains son visage, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa barbe mal rasé, pour leurs faire terminer leurs courses mêlées dans les boucles brunes du scientifique. Le bloquent de nouveau dans l'emprise de son baiser.

Celui ci était plus profond, plus sincère et plus passionné que le premier ; car elle désirait plus que tout cet homme. Il porte en lui autant de stigmates et de blessures qu'elle – un passé trop douloureux, difficile à ressasser, et elle voyait en lui les mêmes démons qui hantent ses nuits. Son intention n'était pas de le blesser encore un peu plus simplement _elle le voulait._

Avec lenteur mais fermeté elle se retourna entrainant Bruce dans sa manouvre, pour ensuite le faire reculer à en atteindre le lit. En gardent les lèvres toujours scellées. Quand ses jambes heurtèrent l'imposant sommier en bois, Bruce repoussa la jeune femme par les hanches et plongea son regard paniqué dans celui de sa partenaire.

-Pardonne moi…

Ces paroles furent pour lui difficiles à prononcer. Comme si les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge – et sa bouche était anormalement sèche. Il gardait néanmoins le gout des lèvres de Natasha sur les siennes. Comme une dépendance ce séparément lui semblait être insupportable il souhaitait retrouver leur proximité – mêler leur langues et leur salive comme si ils n'étaient qu'un. Mais plus il se laissait aller à l'embrasser, plus la contenance de l'Autre devenait périlleuse.

Bruce respirait fort. La tête basculé sur le thorax de l'espionne. Les mains serrant avec fermeté ses flancs. Les yeux clos. Il était troublé, et une spirale de sentiments contraire virevoltait dans sa tête la rendant douloureuse. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses tempes – et alors qu'il tentait de remettre ses idées en place, Natasha fit glisser une nouvelle fois les doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant, les entrelacent. Ils étaient comme des chocs électriques sur le crâne sensible du scientifique, une chaleur insoutenable se propageait en lui quand cette dernière déposa un baiser sur son front brûlant avant de lui chuchoter :

-Non. Toi, pardonne moi. Pardonne moi de t'aimer…

Ces mots embraser dans le cerveau de Bruce. Son souffle se fut encore plus saccadé et ses yeux injectés de sang étaient écarquillés.

Il luttait.

Contre ses sentiments et contre sa seconde nature. C'était de la torture. Son corps tout entier était prit de crampes – pourquoi fallait il qu'une femme comme Natasha soit attachée à lui ? Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à contenir son plaisir et laisser ces deux mots parcourir en lui – _je t'aime_.

Elle en profita pour faire basculer avec douceur Bruce sur le lit le séparent de son corps à elle. Il leva le regard – ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur mélangés à la peur. Il frictionnait ses côtes, les bras croisés, car son être tout entier était endolori. Et alors avec la même lenteur, et la même grâce lui étant spécifique, Natasha dénoua la serviette qui l'enroulait pour la laisser choir sur le sol.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre seul la respiration haletante du scientifique se confondait avec la sonnerie incessante de sa montre cardiaque qui ne cessait de s'intensifier.

La russe fini pas se placer à califourchon sur Bruce en mêlant de nouveau ses lèvres au sienne. Banner était crispés fermant son visage essayant de ne pas laisser le mastodonte prendre le dessus. En une pression sur les épaules elle le fit basculer allongés. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, il était prisonnié des toiles de la Veuve Noir, incapable de s'extirper de cette situation la seule issue possible lui venant à l'esprit fut d'y succomber.

 _ **À suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Et c'est avec ce deuxième poste que ce termine cette fiction. Tristesse... ou pas, j'aime la fin que j'ai donné à celle ci alors** **que** **j'ai encore des doutes sur les fins des précédentes... Enfin il y a un passage légèrement olé olé dans celle ci, mais fallait bien que je leur laisse une chance de conclure ;)**

 **J'espère que cette fin vous plaira autant que je l'apprécie et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les commentaires :D bonne lecture (sur ceux je vais continuer d'écrire la prochaine :p )**

Bruce devint une autre personne, un autre homme, tiraillé entre son véritable lui et le Hulk. Il se redressa et inonda de baisers le cou de l'espionne. La serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. C'était elle qui était maintenant sous son emprise. Il luttait encore, mais plus contre ses pulsions. Pendant qu'il s'occuper de son abdomen – l'embrasser et prenant entre ses mains les seins parfaitement rond et blanc de Natasha cette dernière, entre deux spasmes, se saisit des lunettes du scientifique pour les déposer sur le côté. Pour pouvoir prendre entre ses mains experte le visage de ce dernier et se jeter en arrière laissant son plaisir prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Bruce ne réfléchissait plus. Le sang battait ses tempes et l'Autre ne cessait de toquer à la porte de son esprit. Et comme entrainé par les évènements une chorégraphie de mouvements se mit en place. Les deux amant roulèrent, mettant la jeune femme en dessous – ce qui lui permit de déboutonner la chemise de son coéquipier et de la lui retirer. Elle laissa ensuite courir ses doigts sur son torse velu jusqu'à la taille de ce dernier. Prise de crampes à son tour elle n'arrivait pas à rester lucide de ses actions, laissant son corps se cambrer vers celui de son partenaire. Les mains tremblante elle parvint tout de même à retirer le bouton en fer et à abaisser la fermeture du pantalon de Bruce – ses gestes ne le perturbait pas il continuais de l'embraser et de la serrer encore un peu plus fort contre son érection. Elle ne reconnaissait plus le scientifique, cet homme était sauvage, entreprenant et affreusement torride.

Il ne pensait plus. Il jouissait seulement de ce plaisir perdu depuis bien trop longtemps. Comme des flashs de lucidité, à certains instants, il se rendait compte de se qu'il faisait, il s'en voulait, mais au fond de lui quelque chose le poussait à continuer. Tout en lui semblait amplifié : le touché, les émotions, la passion, la colère … il avait les nerfs à vif, sur le point de laisser dominer l'Autre.

Et en un coup de rein il pénétra en Natasha ne lui laissant aucun répit, dans un va et viens incessant.

L'espionne, elle, étouffait ses cris, retenait son orgasme… Les deux personnes étaient liées plus que jamais – s'agitant dans la maison endormie. Même si elle avait voulu en arriver là avec lui, la sonnerie de la montre la rendait anxieuse. Jamais elle n'avait été submergée comme ça par un homme. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ca avec un précédent amant. Elle avait peur. Mais la peur ne faisait qu'accroitre son plaisir et elle aurait voulu être avec lui, dans ses bras, encore pour toute la vie.

Sa torture devenait maintenant insoutenable – Bruce ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, et ne pouvait plus garder en lui l'Autre. Relevant la tête du cou de la russe elle put constater que ses yeux avaient virés au vert et sa pupille avait doublé de taille. Prise de peur elle fit quelques mouvements pour s'écarter de lui reprendre son souffle mais aussi pour reprendre ses esprits et prendre en compte la graviter que prenait la situation. Il se recroquevillait sur lui même au bout du lit, sa peau prenait une teinte verdâtre et ses muscles ondulaient à travers sa peau dans un craquement d'os.

Natasha était elle contre la tête de lit tirant contre elle le drap encore imprégné de leurs ébats _elle regrettait_. Comment avez-t-elle pu laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur ses actes ? Maintenant qu'elle se sentait vulnérable elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir pu croire que Bruce arriverait à le contenir. Elle serrait l'étoffe aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Elle l'observait lutter. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et l'air semblait lui manquer. L'homme face à elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait et à qui elle s'était abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt était tiraillait par la douleur et c'était à cause d'elle. Elle était désormais impuissante face à lui. Les yeux rivés sur lui, Natasha voyait défiler les évènements qui allaient sans doute se dérouler si Bruce n'arrivait pas à lutter contre sa nature.

 _Elle vit Bruce lever la tête et percer son âme avec le regard vert du Hulk. Puis il sombrerait dans le corps de cette créature. La chambre d'abord elle tenterait de s'échapper, enroulant le linge autour de sa taille essayant de fuir vers la sortie. Les meubles voltigeant, allant se fracasser contre les murs dans une explosion de débris. Elle parviendrait à atteindre le couloir, criant aux autres pensionnaires de la ferme de partir. Ses coéquipiers seraient, pour certains, déjà sortis de leurs appartements elle fermerait la porte derrière elle, tentative veine pour retenir le mastodonte qu'était devenu son amant. Elle vit Steve et Tony venant de la chambre d'en fasse. Tony encore les yeux plissait se grattant la barbe encore endormi et Steve à ses côtés près à intervenir même si pour ça il devrait se battre en caleçon. Dans le corridor il ferrait sombre – atmosphère qui amplifierait encore un peu plus le dramatique de la situation et sa peur. Seul le plastron du milliardaire à travers le débardeur blanc de ce dernier permettrait de distinguer les visages tirés, portant encore les stigmates de la bataille de la veille. En tournant la tête sur sa gauche elle verrait Clint tenant dans ses bras le plus jeune de ses enfants, il l'interrogerait du regard, lui demandant comment elle avait pu laisser produire ça. Sa femme sortirait en catastrophe d'une quatrième pièce essayant de calmer les pleurs de son fils essayant de se calmer elle même. Puis Thor apparaitrait en haut des escaliers, une joue encore rougie par la marque laissée par l'oreiller et Mjolnir à la main. Derrière lui il y aurait Fury, sourcils froncés, l'œil noir, la réprimandant comme il lui était arrivé de le faire au début de son contrat avec le S.H.I.L.D._

 _Steve le premier, se serait approché et aurait posé la question qui brûlerait les lèvres de tous 'Comment es-ce-arrivait ?' Elle elle pleurerait se confondant dans les excuses, dans un baragouinage n'ayant aucuns sens. Ensuite un craquement. La porte et le mur derrière elle arrachées dans un cris à vous glacer le sang. Suivit d'une euphorie collective : Barton et Fury emmenant les enfants et sa femme à l'extérieur en se bousculant dans les escaliers, en les dévalent, rythmé par les recommandations hurlés du directeur Tony exécutant une chorégraphie pour appeler son armure resté la veille dans le quinjet à l'extérieur – il aurait repris contrôle de son cerveau endormi et commencerait les préconisations à l'attention de Jarvis. Quand à Thor il se serait frayé un chemin vers ses partenaires, faisant voltiger son marteau et riant à la pensée du futur combat dont il allait prendre part face à Hulk. Puis elle se vit elle, pétrifiée, accroupis au sol, la tête coincée entre ses bras, les yeux fermés chassant la vision de Bruce de son esprit, dos à la créature qui se tenait derrière elle, grondant et saccageant la maison de son ami. Steve s'approcherait d'elle la prenant par les bras pour la relever et la faire bouger de sa proximité avec Bruce. Alors elle prendrait la direction du rez de chaussée toujours maintenu par le soldat parce que ses jambes se déroberaient sous l'emprise de la peur. Une fois dehors elle contemplerait les ravages que seraient entrain de causer le combat et toujours dans les bras du Captain elle se laisserait crouler sous les larmes et les cris de rages – alors qu'à ses côté, Clint, serrerait en silence sa femme, qui elle pleurerait sans faire de bruit, en étreignant avec force leurs enfants, cachant leurs têtes contre leur torses pour ne pas qu'ils ait à voir la scène, étouffant leurs sanglots dans les cous de leurs parents._

 _Alors Steve l'écarterait de son torse, la prenant par les épaules, lui criant de se ressaisir, qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Mais dans sa tête ne résonnerait que les cris du mastodonte et ceux du Prince Asgardien – chaos accentué par les éclairs provenant du divin marteau ainsi que les nombreuses détonations venant de l'armure d'Iron Man dans le flou elle entendrait les encouragements de son coéquipier – alors ses idées redeviendrait plus clair. Elle se vit relever la tête fièrement, plongeant son regard froid dans celui qui se veut rassurant du soldat. Il retirerait son tee shirt pour permettre à l'espionne de se vêtir plus qu'avec un simple drap comme robe – alors elle reprendrait la situation en mains – acceptant les armes que Fury serait allait chercher dans le jet – vérifiant leurs charges, pour enfin partir à l'assaut avec Steve ayant lui aussi récupéré son bouclier au près du mercenaire._

 _Un dernier regard en direction de Clint. Lourd de représailles. Mais un léger rictus apparaitrait sur le visage de ce dernier, lui disant de régler se qu'elle venait de causer – car il avait confiance en elle. Alors elle lui sourirait à son tour. Pour ensuite aller aider ses amis. Et mettre fin à son irresponsabilité._

 _Puis en partant vers le géant vert elle repenserait à cette phrase, qu'elle s'était déjà répétée des milliard de fois, qu'elle s'était jurer de respecter pour ne pas avoir souffrir, parce qu'elle ne le savait que trop bien, 'l'amour c'est pour les enfants'._

Se rendant compte de ce qui allait se passer si elle n'intervenait pas avant que ce ne soit trop tard – Natasha essuya ses yeux humide, se redressa sur ses genoux et approcha en direction du scientifique sa main gauche levé, la paume vers lui :

-Hé, mon gros.

Dans un grognement Bruce leva la tête – ses yeux étaient émeraude. L'espionne essaya de contenir sa peur et de sourire, rapprochant, à ses risques et périls, sa main en direction de son amant.

Ils avaient élaborés cette technique – que les autres Avengers appelaient la comptine - pour pouvoir calmer, et renvoyer Hulk au plus profond de l'esprit de Bruce. Lui n'avait pas totalement confiance dans la fiabilité de cette méthode, n'ayant aucun vrai fondement scientifique il pensait que ça restait aléatoire, et dangereux pour Natasha – qui était la personne pratiquant ce « rituelle ». La marche à suivre était simple : l'espionne devait affronter l'Autre du regard, se confronter à lui sans montrer son inquiétude, ni détourner son regard pour ne pas se montrer faible.

Betty l'avait déjà fait. Implorer la part humaine encore présente sous la colère.

Ensuite il fallait instaurer un contacte : d'où la main levée pour ensuite effectuer des caresses sur l'imposent avant bras de Hulk. Il s'agissait d'apaiser ses nerfs. En soit, ce n'était pas compliqué. Mais en pleine transition elle se demandait si il lui était encore possible de pratiquer cette alternative à sa transformation.

Bruce releva son corps avec beaucoup de difficultés pour placer sa main difforme sur celle de Natasha. Elle retourna sa main gracieusement faisant que sa paume soit vers le haut, pour qu'il dépose à son tour la sienne. Le scientifique respirait fort et se battait encore pour effectuer les mouvements recommandés par la jeune femme. Elle laissa alors courir ses doigts sur son avant bras, caressant ses veines qui étaient prêtent à éclater, pour faire ensuite avancer son touché jusqu'au creux de la main, en allant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Ensuite il fallait provoquer le manque, alors elle retira sa main violemment, rompant ainsi la connexion. Comme elle l'espérait, l'Autre perdit pied, laissant le scientifique revenir lentement à la surface.

Le reste de la nuit il le passa blotti contre le flanc de Natasha, se cramponnant à ses hanches, pour finalement se laisser tout doucement aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là. De peur que l'Autre refasse une apparition. Elle caressait nerveusement les cheveux de Bruce, les yeux grand ouvert, fixant la nuit à travers la fenêtre.

Ce soir elle aurait dû prendre en compte les recommandations qu'il lui avait donné. Mais elle l'aimait, et elle avait voulu voir au-delà de leur amitié. Elle se remémora leur rencontre. Elle était alors chargée de le convaincre de se joindre à une équipe bancale, constituée de personnes à problèmes, torturée par les démons de leur passé, tiraillée par des souvenirs douloureux. Au fin fond de Calcutta elle était tombée en admiration devant cette homme qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers un ordre de mission et des dossiers – ce jour là il lui avait demandé… _qu'est ce qu'elle ferait si elle se retrouvait face à l'Autre._

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
